


日落烟霞

by Nosugar



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosugar/pseuds/Nosugar
Summary: 姐夫文学（R）
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. 第一章

巨大的灰色机翼终于落地。  
“女士们先生们，飞机已经降落在C城，地表温度12摄氏度，飞机正在滑行，请勿离开您的座位……”  
走道里面蠢蠢欲动的乘客在飞机停下的第一时间便起身拿好自己的行李，等待着下机。  
王一博打开了手机，各种消息嗖嗖嗖地飞来。他挑着几个一边回复一边等待着渐空的机舱。  
空姐们在门前一一向乘客道别，领班保持着职业微笑送走了一个个旅人，听到身边新来的两个妹妹在小声讨论坐在不远处头等舱里不慌不忙的年轻人。  
年轻人摘下了耳机，帽檐遮住了他半张脸，露出了一个尖尖的下巴，走下去的时候冲空姐点了点头。  
正是阴天，深灰色的跑道，近在咫尺的巨大灰白色航站楼，一切都显得有些匆匆的萧索。

暌别四年，王一博终于回到了这个城市。

落地后的工作接踵而来，王一博忙得脚不沾地。  


镜头下的王一博冷酷而又面无表情，他的这张脸是摄影师的最爱，无论从哪个角度怎么拍都韵味十足，天生自带时尚感，老天爷赏饭吃再加上后天的学习和悟性，也难怪成为广告商们最近青睐的大火模特。  
显示器后面的工作人员挑选着王一博的脸部特写，黑白色调下的模特没有了颜色的晕染，更显出本真的立体和卓越。  
有人忍不住拿出手机对着拍，每一张都值得投放出去，从中挑选最佳变成难题。  
“好拽好酷哦……”  
“王一博就没有不酷的时候吗”  
“有的哦。”制片助理是王一博的粉丝，她展示自己的锁屏给几个姐妹看，“快看，好像是他上大学的时候一个学长帮他拍的，那个时候还没进圈子呢。”

王一博在不远处喝了一口绿茶，神情淡淡，仿若没有听到这段对话。

照片上的王一博很稚嫩，脸颊肉嘟嘟的，还没有现在这样有棱有角，穿着一件宽大的白色T恤，蹲在地上，前面放着一块滑板，仰起脸对着镜头外笑得很开心。

-王一博看镜头！不要看滑板了！  
-我让你看镜头啊，不要看我。  
-你开心就好啊一博。生日快乐噢。  
-臭小子你怎么这么上镜啊，老王你好——好——看——喔。  
-没有取笑你，我是认真的。  
-谢谢战哥，爱你哦战哥！

年轻的男孩子盯着倾慕的学长送的滑板，咧着嘴蠢蠢地笑。相机拍下的瞬间是纯粹的心情外放，似乎还有些面对镜头的不适应和羞涩，但还是忍不住对着面前的爱人比了一个傻乎乎的“耶”。相机后的青年也眉目含笑，他的目光透过镜头满带着爱意凝视男孩，镌刻下这些青涩稚嫩的美。

当夜幕降临，最后一个拍摄完成，王一博坐在回酒店里的车里深呼一口气，头歪向窗外，街外景象走马灯似的闪过，王一博眼睛都不眨一下，虚虚地聚焦在一点上，路灯忽明忽暗地照在王一博的脸上。他看起来疲惫极了。  
此时此刻王一博才发现自己又在自欺欺人了。  
即使他有意规避，可是这座城市到处都是从前的影子。他就像来到了一个巨大的牢笼，一个以再也不会相见之人的回忆束缚他的茧，而他本人，作茧自缚。

在酒店睡了两天后，王一博接到了姐姐的电话。  
两人许久没有联系，到此时王一博才知道姐姐刚刚结婚。王一博工作之后鲜少和家里联系，所以得知弟弟因为工作原因也在C城后，姐姐就立马约见面。  
“怎么连婚礼都不办呢？我都不知道你结婚。”王一博皱着眉头，电话里姐姐温柔地解释两个人都不想大张旗鼓，她自己也不想办婚礼被人当猴子看。  
“你姐夫正好在C城有个项目，等着这段时间忙完了带我去旅行呢。”姐姐语气带笑，听得王一博心情都好了不少。  
“好哦，我会准时到的。”王一博笑着挂断了电话。

姐姐定的饭店离得很近，王一博在镜子前随便拨弄了两下头发，喷了一点香水，穿上外套就出门了。  
他插着兜漫步在街头，这还是他来C城工作后第一次走在街上，一股熟悉感扑面而来。姐姐定的那家饭店其实王一博经常去，即使是对没有什么口腹之欲的他来说，总还会时不时的拖着那个人一起去吃一顿。甚至他还能记起饭店旁边的小巷子里开着一家花店。他顺着记忆绕进那条小巷子，即使隔壁的店铺换人了，花店外的小木门还开在箱子里。  
王一博摸了摸鼻子，走了进去，他仔细询问了店家，最后选了一束粉玫瑰。

王一博不是没有想象过会有再见到肖战的那一天，他畅想过无数的版本他和肖战重逢的那一天会是怎样的一天，天气会不会正好晴朗，在哪里相遇会比较浪漫，相遇了之后他会说些什么。  
他想象着，自己穿着成熟稳重光鲜艳丽在明媚的午后和肖战偶遇，而他会礼貌而惊讶地叫住他，请他喝一杯咖啡，两个人用一下午的时间聊天，最好能够得到联系方式再约一天。  
他会用行动证明自己再也不是他眼中的小朋友。  
他会像一个大人一样，重新拥抱他。

然而哪一种想象，都不如眼前的真实。

时隔多年，他终于再一次见到肖战。  
肖战没有什么太大的变化，还是记忆中的样子，在起初看到他的那一刻惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，足足愣了好久，但是很快的反应过来，换成了一张经过了社会生活的洗礼总结出来的假笑脸。  
真是一点没变。  
王一博看到这个笑就气不打一处来，略过了肖战伸过来的手，将手里的粉玫瑰递给了站在肖战身边迎接他的，他漂亮的亲姐姐。

无论哪一种想象，时间不同地点改变，人物还是你我。  
独独忘记，你我可变成他者。

从王一博打开包房后，气氛就有些不同寻常。第一次见面，不会特别熟络，也不至于两厢沉默，姐姐看了看肖战，又看了一眼王一博，小心翼翼地开口：“你们认识啊？”  
“认识。”  
“不认识。”

“认识很正常，你弟弟他在学校可是风云人物嘛，无人不知无人不晓。”肖战接过姐姐的花回道。他对着王一博现出一个讨好的笑容。  
王一博沉默不语。  
“啊，你们一个学校的啊。”姐姐听到肖战的话又欣喜道，“那可太有缘分了。”  
“嗯，算学弟吧。”  
“那我弟弟大学时是不是挺多人追呀。”

王一博有些粗鲁地拉开凳子，摩擦出刺耳的声音。他干巴巴地说道：“我饿了。”  
姐姐心疼他，赶紧拿过菜单狂点大鱼大肉。记忆里的弟弟从没有那么瘦过，她企图用这餐满汉全席让弟弟一下回到还有奶膘的时候，不知是不是因为工作太忙连轴转，现在的他看起来气色有些不好，无精打采的。  
两个男人都没有插手点餐这件事情，肖战还笑眯眯地倒了一杯茶给王一博，仿若真是头一次和自己的小舅子相处，带着客气的疏离。  
王一博接过茶，冲他点了点头，抿了一口便撇过头不再看他。

包间就这么大一点，王一博坐在一角，对面坐着姐姐和肖战，即使他有意不看眼前这对夫妻，视线总能容纳进那个男人。  
他带着祝福而来，没能想，连一句普普通通的“新婚快乐”都说不出口。  
外表看不出来，内里已经一片翻江倒海。  
他站起身，打开了房间内的窗户，新鲜的流通空气使他终于能正常呼吸，粉玫瑰的香气散过来，他才恍然觉醒。  
身后是自己心爱的姐姐，不管怎样，肖战这个人是靠得住的，他应该恭喜姐姐得到了这么好的一个人。  
王一博深吸一口气，转过身，走到姐姐面前，半蹲下来给了她一个拥抱，在她耳边轻轻说：“姐姐，祝你幸福，新婚快乐。”

这顿饭确实吃得食之无味，王一博都不知道自己往嘴里塞了什么东西，只知道姐姐突然来了一句：“一博，你喜欢吃茄子吗，怎么一个劲的在吃这个啊。”  
盘里的一半茄子都被王一博夹走了，他愣了一下，夹起了另一道娃娃菜，闷闷地回：“没有喜欢吃茄子，这家的比较好吃吧。”  
而肖战却有些无奈地低下头。

气氛有些沉默，王一博只顾埋头吃饭，可肖战和王一博姐姐好像也没有什么话讲，也许伴侣间的情话不便说给外人听，王一博思及此更加难以下咽。他撂下筷子，表示自己吃饱了。  
饭局很快就散了，王一博跟在肖战和姐姐后面，姐姐挽着肖战的胳膊，两个人时不时凑在一次讲话，而肖战会温柔地低下头。  
到了路口，王一博打了一个招呼，姐姐问要不要送，王一博摆了摆手，和他们道了别，干脆地转过身朝着相反的方向走去。

人生的岔路口有很多，以前的王一博选择未来或有再次相逢的那一条路，这一秒之后的王一博，就像他刚才转身告别一样，决绝地选择了此生愿再也不见的这个方向。

目送王一博消失在街角，肖战和王一博的姐姐这才离开，姐姐闻了闻手里的粉玫瑰，将捧花扔给了肖战：“我以为一博是个连花都不会买的小孩呢。”  
肖战低头看着这束精心装扮的粉花沉默了。

很久很久以前的深夜，久到肖战都忘记了那天是个什么日子，但他还记得，在即将闭寝的档口，男孩兴冲冲的给他打了一个电话，让他快点下楼。  
他磨蹭了半天，最后让室友帮他代打剩下的游戏，跑去厕所抹了抹头发，思考了许久要不要把人字拖换掉，最后还是穿着拖鞋跑下了楼。  
在楼下等待他的男孩有些不耐烦，看到他后便满眼亮晶晶地跑过来，到面前却又摆出一副“你怎么这么慢”的傲慢脸，头上还有些虚汗，他一边道歉一边用手帮他擦去。  
男孩说要给他一个礼物。  
“什么？”他有些疑惑，因为男孩两手空空，他也闹不明白这个年纪的小孩会玩些什么花样。  
其实他心里有些奇奇怪怪的想法，暗暗期待王一博所说的“礼物”是不是他心中所想。  
只见男孩从口袋里掏出一个东西，小心地握在手心里，然后把他的手拉过来覆在下面。  
“什么啊？”肖战被逗笑了，王一博有些紧张地松开手，一个柔软的东西落在了肖战手上。  
是一枝含苞待放的有些皱皱巴巴的粉玫瑰。粉玫瑰的枝干很短，被人用剪子整齐地剪出了小小一段，刚好可以用几根手指捏住。  
王一博看到肖战盯着这只小玫瑰没有反应，赶紧凑过去看肖战的表情，肖战却开始哈哈大笑，一边笑一边数落：“大晚上的你把我叫出来，就为了，就为了送我这个吗？”  
王一博有些羞恼，捶了肖战一下，脸红解释道：“什么啊！我只是刚好路过花店，看到他们店里还剩下几只卖不出去的，好心买了一朵罢了！”  
“嗯嗯嗯，我信你。”  
“不喜欢就还给我。”  
“别呀，我喜欢，我喜欢的。”  
那天晚上肖战又在楼底下哄了好久，才在熄灯之前让王一博满意地回去了。他的男孩有些天真的直率，纯情得要死，可他偏偏又很喜欢。  
那一只小小的玫瑰，被肖战好好的放在水杯里养着，直到它花期殆尽。

而那个半夜送小玫瑰的男孩，现在也会买大捧的花束，大方赠送她人。  
“是啊，他长大了。”肖战喃喃道。

几天之后。  
王一博提前打包好了行李，今天见完最后一个品牌方敲定完方案明天就能飞走，他可太迫不及待了，这几天除了工作之余胸中都有股闷气让他几乎缓不过来。  
情场失意就要在其他场子上找回来，王一博决定好好打扮一下自己，拿出自己混迹时尚圈的实力，将衬衫抽出裤腰带，穿上社会人皮鞋，出门后又折返回去拿上墨镜。  
墨镜一戴，谁也不爱。

然而有时候老天爷就是很喜欢和你开玩笑，不期望发生什么偏偏就送到你的面前。

看到面前的肖战，王一博气笑了。真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，他要不是我姐夫就更好了，王一博在心里为老天爷鼓掌。  
戴着墨镜的王一博看不清表情，嘴巴紧抿成一条线。  
肖战因为工作的原因穿得非常正式，贴身的灰色斜纹西装配上银丝框眼镜，镜片后的眼睛水润有神，整个人显得挺拔而周正。  
不得不说这套西装将肖战的身材衬托得很好，墨镜下他视线肆无忌惮扫过肖战笔直的双腿，再往上就是曲线刚刚好的饱满的臀，宽肩下骤然缩紧的腰。王一博喉头动了动，有些心猿意马。

他和肖战分坐会议室两端，肖战作为品牌方设计师在前面讲的方案一概没听，等到他回过神来，双方已经握手签署合同，准备飞往日本拍摄了。而肖战将作为设计师和他一起去日本完成这次拍摄。  
王一博和会议室里的人一一点头致意，等到人都走了之后才起身向外走去，不料却被站在门口的人影堵住。  
肖战在等他。  
他装作没看到，擦着肖战走出去，被肖战拽住了。  
“王一博。”肖战叫住他。  
王一博冷冷回头，“有事吗？”  
肖战看不到王一博的表情，他看到的是墨镜反射下自己略微有些哀求的表情，不禁在心中苦笑。  
“我送你吧。”肖战舔了舔嘴唇，目光恳切，“就，就当是一家人。”  
王一博静默良久，才从喉咙里憋出一个嗯字节，然后再也不看肖战往外走去。肖战这才松了一口气，小步追上他。

坐上副驾驶王一博还是忍不住暗骂自己。  
你这是在干什么呢，王一博。  
他问自己，已经给你判了死刑了，你还要自己递上枪吗。

两人无话，肖战借着看侧视镜的缝隙偷看王一博，王一博墨镜下的脸还是面无表情。  
“你，要不要把墨镜摘了。”他终于开口，打破沉默，“视野怪暗的。”  
王一博摘下墨镜转头瞪了他一眼，肖战这才好好打量起王一博。这还是两人重逢以来第一次独自相处。  
有些话还是要说的。但是谁都没有开口。  
肖战开了窗户，风呼呼地往里灌，密闭沉默的空间终于有了一点声响。肖战松了松领带，正准备清嗓子开腔，只听到王一博低沉道：“我姐知道吗？”  
肖战没听清，侧着耳朵向他靠近，王一博提高了音量重复了一遍：“我姐知道，你不喜欢女人的事实吗？”  
肖战思索片刻，好像在组织语言，最终回了三个字：“不知道。”  
王一博哼了一声，扭头望着他：“你这算什么，骗婚？”  
肖战吞了吞口水，最终什么都没说。  
“你就不怕我告诉姐姐吗。”  
你告诉也没用啊，肖战心想。  
王一博嗤笑一声，心头涌起一股无名怒火，叫嚣混杂着欲念，阴暗滋生。

话题中止到此，行至酒店，肖战停靠在路边，王一博却没有动作。  
少顷，肖战投来疑问的目光时，王一博才堪堪开口。  
“要我保密也可以。”他似是艰难开口，又像做出重大决定一样，语气笃定，接下来的话却让肖战怔愣片刻。  
“我想和你做||爱。”

等不到回应的时间里都是煎熬，王一博也觉得自己疯了，血管突突的跳着，他的一腔热血因为罪恶和欲望在燃烧，转眼又因为身旁之人久久的不回应而冷却，他回过神来，恨不得打自己一巴掌。  
“你就当我没说过。”王一博突然道，有些狼狈地打开车门。他不敢看肖战的脸色，纵使肖战欺骗了他姐姐，他却想在这个时候落井下石。肖战会怎么想他呢，明明已经够不堪的了，王一博痛苦万分，只恨时间不能倒转，若能回溯从前，他宁愿没有爱。  
“等一下！”肖战喊道，这并不能阻止王一博逃跑，肖战解开安全带下车追上王一博，拉着他的胳膊面向自己。  
王一博等待着肖战的怒火，他也自知自己恬不知耻精虫上脑，肖战要如何责骂他都是应该的。  
然而肖战只是平静地开口：“现在吗，那等我上去可以先洗个澡吗。”

情况开始迈向不可控。  
王一博从门后抵着肖战亲吻，肖战的话像一道开关，打开了王一博经年累月封存已久的占有欲。  
他啃咬着肖战的下嘴唇，将舌头探进口腔，疯狂地侵占肖战的唇舌，力度大得都要伸进喉管，引来肖战的推拒。  
肖战的手很小，手腕很细，王一博一只手就可以握住，他将肖战推拒的双手桎梏住举过头顶，另一只手飞快地顺着肖战的裤缝深入，隔着内裤摩挲着早已起立的肉棒。  
肖战的呼吸逐渐粗重，他要被王一博亲吻得无法呼吸，津液都来不及吞下，四片唇瓣湿淋淋地揉在一起，王一博稍微退开一点，拉出了一道银丝。身下也被王一博摸得渗出了前列腺液，打湿了内裤，然而隔着布料只是隔墙骚耳，肖战被弄得满脸绯红，想要求王一博，奈何开不了口只能哼哼唧唧的扭。

王一博脱下了肖战的西装，褪下了他的长裤，边走边亲，天旋地转之间已被推倒在床上。肖战迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，王一博居高临下地俯视着他，眼里勾着火，一言不发地解开肖战衬衣的纽扣，最后不耐烦一把撕开，崩掉了几颗扣子。乳头暴露在空气中很快的挺立起来，红艳艳的。  
这幅衣衫尽褪凌乱不堪的画面让王一博硬得发疼，不管不顾开始胡乱摸着身下人美妙的躯体，感受肖战精瘦的腰，埋首舔舐他的乳头，下了狠劲往外拉扯，肖战胸口一片红紫。  
王一博一边脱下自己的裤子，手伸向床头柜随意拿了一瓶乳液，有些急切地倒在手上，溅了几滴在肖战的腰腹之上被一一抹开，散发清香。

肖战仰头索吻，在王一博贴上来后又移到王一博的下巴，舔他的喉结。  
王一博暗骂一声骚货，掰开他的腿，探向股间。  
含着馥郁香气的手指进入肉红色的穴肉，直至肖战眼含热泪鼻头通红到说不出来一句话，王一博才拿出水灵灵的手指给肖战看，肖战侧过脸闭上眼睛，被王一博掰过来，手捏下巴让他张开嘴把手指捅了进去。  
“骚货，装什么装。”  
言语上的刺激让肖战羞红了脸，望着王一博的眼睛带着娇嗔，可是马眼里流出的淫液出卖了他。  
王一博红着眼睛将他翻过去，看到肖战的臀肉一颤一颤，一巴掌打了上去，白肉翻浪间立刻显出一道红印。  
“再低一点。”王一博命令道。  
肖战沉了沉腰，故意将屁股往上抬了抬。  
王一博扒开肖战的两个臀瓣，露出了湿润黏腻的穴口，他拿着自己充血的紫红色肉棒往里蹭，滑来滑去的，龟头抵住穴眼慢慢往里送，肠肉的温暖和紧致舒服得让王一博捏着屁股的手越发用力，也不管肖战受不受得了，开始大开大合地操干。  
肖战惨叫几声，接着声音越来越媚，婉转低泣，听得王一博又胀大了几分。  
“不许叫！”王一博扇了屁股一掌，肖战又痛又爽，忍不住转过头索吻，“别让我看到你的脸。”  
肖战只能委屈地跪趴在床上被王一博操，努力咬紧嘴巴不让自己呻吟出声，然而王一博越操越勇，越发得捅进深处，翻出被操的通红的穴肉。  
房间里只剩下肉体撞击发出的声音，还有隐秘地细碎的呻吟。  
王一博俯下身子，压在肖战身上，只有臀被他高高捏在手里操，肖战张着嘴流下口水，沾湿了枕头。  
他已经被操熟了，软成一滩，当王一博触碰到某个点时忍不住仰头叫出了声，被王一博一把捂住嘴巴，发狠地警告：“说了闭嘴！”  
不让他叫却又坏心眼的捅在那一个点上。  
快感的叠加让肖战不住地挣扎，头都抵到床头，王一博越发得狠劲箍着他，整根没入。  
肖战被欺负得狠了，张嘴咬住王一博的手。  
然而王一博像是发疯了一样死命往里捅，肖战的腰都被他捏得青紫一片。  
“饶了我，饶了我……”肖战发出气音，颤抖着射了出来。  
王一博咬牙拔出了阴茎，射在了肖战的腰眼上。  
肖战满脸湿润，已然分不清是汗水还是泪水，满目潮红的向王一博窥去。在王一博转头看向他时又背过身去。  
缓了一会，肖战爬起来去洗澡，腰眼上的精液顺着脊椎往下流，沿着臀隐没在两股之间，滴落在地。

王一博赤身裸体的半躺在床上，点燃了一根烟，就咬在嘴里。细密的烟冉冉上升，氤氲的烟气让王一博微微眯眼，耳边是淅淅沥沥的水声。  
他起身下床从行李箱里翻出一件衬衣，幸好肖战和他身形相似，不然今天肖战只能真空回家了。  
他敲了敲洗手间的门，待门开后递进去，里面的人礼貌的对他说了一声谢谢。

激情退去，两个人都心照不宣的重回了原点，肖战穿戴好一切，回头望着王一博说了一声：“明天见。”  
王一博叼着半根烟看着手机没有回话。

关门声响后，房间里重回寂静。  
王一博呈大字躺在床上凝视着天花板。他的耳朵好像听到了脚步声，然后是打开车门的声音，钥匙插入锁孔，启动车子，油门开始轰鸣，视线由停车场转为了刺眼的天光。  
王一博起身走到窗前，微微掀开帘子向下看。  
窗外车水马龙，也不知哪一辆是属于肖战的，或者早已淹没在车流之中。  
回身之时王一博踩在柔软的地毯上踩到了一个坚硬的小东西，他俯下身捡起来，是刚刚肖战被撕毁的衬衫上蹦下来的一枚纽扣。  
他抓在手里，小心地放进了行李箱的夹层里。

你变成了共谋，王一博心想。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC 姐夫文学

肖战带着他的团队在机场和王一博见面是在下午三点，阳光透过机场巨大的玻璃窗反射出橙红橙红的光。  
王一博抱着一块滑板，身边只跟着一个助理。  
肖战眯着眼想起了自己送给王一博的第一个礼物就是滑板，然而更新换代太快，王一博早不知道换了多少个，但喜爱的事情却一直在坚持。  
两方人马都有一些沉默，以往看来肖战不说做朋友，至少会和合作方保持良好的沟通关系，这回却独独冷落了合作的模特，隔了两个位子闭目养神，而那位冷冰冰的模特坐在座位上低着头看手机。  
直到当地的制片将他们安顿好，房卡一一发到手上，肖战和王一博一前一后的上电梯，再分别刷开24层门对着门的房间，肖战才在关门前说了一句“晚安”，而王一博只是微微扬了扬下巴。  
同事们都觉得这单子怕是要凉，设计师和模特不对付，那可怎么出好片子。

然而第二天，出乎所有人预料，王一博状态好得出奇，完美诠释肖战搭配的单品，来自日本的摄影师大喊着“すごい！もっともっと！”快门按个不停，夸张的找不同的角度拍王一博。  
肖战在显示器后面满意地点点头，低声嘱咐了助理几句。

当王一博拍完这套之后，在不远处的空地蹲着吸烟，肖战走过去递了一杯水：“喝点绿茶，好消肿。”  
王一博接过杯子咕嘟的喝了一大口，擦了擦溢出来的水滴，问道：“怎么样，我拍的？”  
肖战笑：“很帅，很专业。”  
比起我们从前的小打小闹好太多了。  
王一博咧嘴：“我还能更专业，等下在前面看着我。”

下一套衣服从头裹到脚，纽扣都要扣到最上一颗，一丝不苟地系上黑色领带，露出来的地方只有脖子和脸，王一博戴上唯一的饰品，一个连接耳垂和耳骨的银链子，透着刺骨的冷光。  
肖战站在摄影师的后面抱胸看着王一博。

原本懒洋洋地活动着手脚的王一博在看到镜头的一刹那眼神突变，像牢牢锁住了猎物一样。然后他不再看向镜头，反而转向了相机之后的肖战。  
肖战被盯得有些不自在，松了松衬衫领子。  
那眼神带着侵略性，被逡巡的身体部位像赤裸着被王一博明目张胆的意淫。  
肖战忍不住想到了前几天的那场欢爱，虽然全程埋着头被命令着不准回头看王一博的脸，但肖战此刻却在脑海里想象到了王一博的表情，就像他现在看着他一样。

王一博俾睨着镜头，透过光学玻璃重新组合的成像有些失真，显示器里的他迷人极了，他勾起一边嘴角，侧着头展示那株耳链，一个挑眉却瞥向肖战。  
明明穿得严丝合缝，却让人看得面红耳赤。

肖战忍不住转过身，回到衣帽间。  
王一博确实和以前变得不太一样了，从一只被喂奶的小狮变成了如今成熟张扬的雄兽，也不知道是经历了几段刻骨铭心的感情被养成现在这样全情盛开的勾人精。  
以前的王一博被看一下都会脸红，肖战还能笑半天。风水轮流转，现在的肖战被看一下，只会躲起来。

这场拍摄不仅仅只有王一博一个模特，肖战回到摄影棚里时就看到一个外国男模凑近和王一博说着什么，眼含暧昧，手都要伸进王一博的衣服里。他手里有一张小卡片，正要悄无声息塞进王一博的裤腰带里，王一博余光一瞟肖战回来了，默许了那个男模无声的动作。  
肖战眼神暗了暗。  
时尚圈里看对眼来一炮的事情屡见不鲜，王一博受欢迎也不是什么奇怪的事情。  
肖战像什么都没看到一般，叫了几个助理带着王一博去换衣服。

等到今天的拍摄终于在摄影师摆出一个大拇指后结束，众人半是疲惫半是兴奋的准备团建去吃寿喜锅。  
一大帮子人坐了长长一排，有意无意的，肖战对面坐着王一博，两人一同默默看着寿喜锅烧开。日本师傅在他们桌边敲开蛋壳，搅拌蛋液，然后放在桌子上示意他们可以享用了。  
肖战动筷子很少，基本是将肉放进锅里，然后夹出来放在蛋液里沾了沾，递到了王一博的碗里。  
寿喜锅有些甜口，对于吃火锅无辣不欢的肖战来说着实有些寡淡。他草草吃了几口寿司便放下了筷子。  
之前在片场和王一博搭讪的男孩子借口坐了过来，紧紧贴着王一博，要和他碰杯。肖战贴心地倒满梅子酒，推到王一博面前。那男孩冲着肖战抛了个媚眼，然后看向王一博的眼神充满了不言而喻。

肖战呆了一会，没等到续摊就找借口离开，隔壁一男同事吹了声口哨起哄：“是回去找嫂子吧，哎呀结了婚的男人就是不一样。”  
肖战也笑：“是啊，回去和我老婆打电话。你们慢慢玩。”  
他回头看了一眼王一博，王一博和那小模特碰了杯，一口灌下满满一杯酒。

肖战在人前一直是一个好好先生的模样，海外设计专业名校归来，为人端正好脾气，现在结了婚更是夫妻相敬如宾，俨然居家旅行必备高居身边女性最向往结婚对象的榜首。

然而回了酒店，一室昏暗，外面街道透进来的点点星光不足以照亮肖战。  
他没开灯，径直坐在了窗边的小沙发上，拉开了窗帘，冲着玻璃外的街景发呆。好像离开了自己熟悉的环境来到一个全然陌生的地方，就比较容易放下自己一直对外的面孔，偶尔在无人的时候自叹一下。  
要说他的人生一帆风顺吗，也顺也不顺；要问他的人生有意外吗，也有，王一博。  
原以为这辈子也能平平淡淡过去，却总绕不过王一博这根深扎在心的刺，碰一碰就疼。他以为自己早已拔出了这根刺，小小的伤口已经愈合，谁能想其实一直在汩汩地流出细细的血线。  
肖战呼出了一口气。刚才该在便利店里买点面包的，东西都没吃多少。但是现在下楼很有可能遇到同事，他已经疲于应付，于是准备给酒店前台打了个电话定一个送餐服务。

刚拿起电话房间的门便被敲响，肖战心想是哪位同事又要邀请他去玩吗，打开门看到的确是王一博。   
肖战惊讶了一下，问道：“你不是……？”  
你不是应该和那个模特待在一起吗？  
王一博扬了扬手上的便利店的塑料袋，里面装着一些当地的面包。肖战错身让了让，王一博进了门就把灯打开了，一瞬间的光亮让肖战眯了眯眼。  
“我不是什么？”王一博将袋子放在桌子上，拿了一袋面包递给肖战。  
肖战没有说话。  
王一博想了想，嗤笑一声：“给了我名片撩骚我就要睡他吗。”  
肖战：“我不是这个意思。”  
王一博瞄了一眼肖战的腰，干巴巴的说：“看你晚上没吃多少，我走了。”  
他转身离去，开门的刹那，被从后面追来的肖战一掌推了回去。  
“别走。”肖战说。

不知道什么时候肖战又把灯关了，他在黑暗中摸索着王一博的唇，覆上去轻轻吻着。  
这是一个极轻极淡的吻，却饱含着肖战满腹缱绻的心事。  
王一博不知怎么的今晚也温柔地回应他，两人隔着吻，向对方传达着无法宣之于口的诉说。  
吻着吻着，肖战偏了偏头，在王一博眼里看到了细碎的亮光。  
他俯下身，拉下了王一博的拉链，轻柔地含住了早已挺立的前端。

王一博扯着肖战的头发，忍不住低下头看着这个跪在自己脚边的男人。肖战的口活不算很好，但他觉得心里痒痒的，更多的是心口酥酥麻麻的酸胀和疼痛。  
黑暗中只有肖战的轮廓，但他抬起头一边舔舐一边用一双含着水的眼睛望着他时，王一博奇异的获得了快感，又觉得愤怒。  
这个男人不该是这样子的。

“嘴张大一点，你牙齿磕到我了。”王一博顶了顶肖战，无端的愤怒只想让他折磨身下之人。  
而肖战也很听话的张大了嘴，努力用唇舌取悦，吞得更深，喉管里发出轻微的闷哼。  
这幅谄媚的样子让王一博恶向胆边生，压着肖战的脑袋凑近。  
呼吸间都是王一博的气味，脸边蹭着阴毛，肖战终于因为呼吸不畅开始反抗，等他吐出嘴里的巨物，几滴白色的液体顺着嘴角流下，而他整个嘴部都亮晶晶的泛着淫靡。  
王一博擦了擦肖战眼尾的泪，情动却冷酷地说了句：“骚透了。”

一室冰冷，窗外透进来的光洒在床上，纠缠着的两人浑身赤裸。肖战双脚攀着王一博精瘦的腰，屁股被王一博的大手攥住扒开固定，肉棒毫不客气的大力进出，黏腻的水声都要盖过肖战的呻吟。  
肖战双眼迷离地望着天花板，被颠得聚焦不了视线。王一博毛茸茸的头拱在他的颈侧，在他耳后嘬出一个印子，又拿着舌头和牙齿细细摩挲。  
“王一博……”肖战出声，带着他自己都没有想到的娇媚，下一句却被王一博捂住了嘴。  
王一博，你能不能亲亲我？

肖战没来得及说出这句话就被翻过来，肉棒在他紧致的穴肉中翻了一圈，爽得他闷哼一声，软了身子，趴在床上，只有屁股高高翘起任由王一博大开大合的干。

王一博手顺着肖战优美的腰线往上抚摸，感受着身下人的颤栗，眼神暗了暗，最终握住了肖战的脖颈，将他的脸重重压在枕头上，附身上去，肉贴肉的加大了操干的力量，手也却掐越紧。似乎只有这样，他才真正抓住了眼前虚无缥缈的爱人。

肖战爽得流了一滩口水在枕头上，双手被缚住反剪在身后，像被骑的马，只能被迫承受。  
他侧着脸，在晃动的床上看着没有拉上窗帘的窗户，想着自己这样子，好像一个应召的鸭子。这份臆想让他叫得更卖力，努力沉浸在自己给自己的角色之中。

王一博突然将他拉起来，两人像连体婴一样走到了窗边，就这么短的距离，王一博都要走一步插一步。  
“王一博你要干嘛？”肖战被推到玻璃窗前，两手撑着玻璃，眼前是夜晚热闹的街景，他有些害怕，声音都不自觉提高，“会被人看到的！”  
王一博掰过他的脸，正对着楼下的灯红酒绿，说：“看到又怎么样，你都在被我操。”说着他抬高了肖战的一只腿，露出了水灵灵的翻红的穴眼，怒胀的肉棒深埋其间，股中的液体被捣成白沫。  
肖战竟在这羞耻中获得了一种隐秘的快感，在王一博猛烈的撞击前列腺的某一点时，射了出来。  
光滑无尘的玻璃上沾染了斑驳的精液，王一博将手伸进他嘴里，夹住他的舌头搅动，然后抽出满是他口水的手指捏住他的乳头，在肖战高潮的余韵里，王一博抽出肉棒，射在了肖战圆润坨红的屁股上。

肖战起身向后仰，前胸贴着后背，将头搁在王一博颈窝，也不知道哪里来的一丝力气转过身来，摸着王一博的脸和他亲在一起。他睁开眼睛，有些迷醉地看着王一博布满汗渍的潮红面庞，在王一博张开眼睛的前一秒闭上了眼睛。

洗完澡后王一博留了下来，两人都有些累。肖战在即将睡去的那一刻往王一博怀里蹭了蹭，王一博转过身来抱住了他，一夜无话。

王一博是被闹钟吵起来的，他起身时肖战已经穿戴好一切，而王一博还穿着酒店的浴袍。  
他坐在床边，看肖战站在门口瞄着猫眼看门外。  
清晨的走廊寂静无声，还没有清洁工出来工作，干干净净，一个人影都没有。

肖战回头，对着王一博说：“外面没人，你可以走了。”  
即使这是偷情后一项必要的步骤，但王一博看着这样的肖战，突然觉得很疲惫，他有些自嘲地笑道：“不管是从前还是现在，我好像都挺见不得人的。”

但不一样的是，以前有爱可谈，而今只做爱，不谈爱。


End file.
